ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Wilska
thumb|Rozmowa o sprzedaży dworku thumb|Z Witebskim thumb|Z Księdzem thumb|Z byłym mężem Louisem ([[Ranczo Wilkowyje)]] thumb|Lucy bierze ślub thumb|Mama i Tata z Córeczką Lucy Wilska (Amerykanka) (Ilona Ostrowska) - główna postać serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia. Urodziła się w Stanach, ale w wieku dziesięciu lat ostatni raz była w Polsce, niedawno odziedziczyła dworek po swojej babci. Najpierw miała plany, by dom sprzedać, potem jednak zechciała zamieszkać w Polsce na stałe. Lucy Wilska jest bardzo żywiołowa i energiczna, wprowadza do spokojnej i troszkę zacofanej wsi dużo pozytywnych zmian. Żona Kusego, z którym ma córkę Dorotkę. W filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje dowiadujemy się, że jej były mąż ma na imię Louis. Od ostatniego odcinka czwartej serii Lucy zostaje wójtem gminy Wilkowyje. Seria 1 Lucy Wilska to Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia, która przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj z Nowego Jorku, aby sprzedać, pozostawiony jej w spadku po babci, malowniczy dworek. Kobieta decyduje się pozostać w Polsce na stałe, po tym, jak śni jej się uśmiechnięta babcia. Początkowo mieszkańcy są sceptycznie nastawieni do przybyszki, jednak szybko się do niej przekonują. Pleban udostępnia jej salkę parafialną do nauki angielskiego, a dworek remontuje firma Więcławskiego. Lucy poznaje polonistę Witebskiego, któremu niezmiernie się podoba. W pracach domowych pomaga jej Kusy. Wójtowi nie podoba się decyzja Lucy o pozostaniu na stałe w Wilkowyjach, bo chce on kupić dworek dla córki. Najpierw razem z Więcławskim wójt próbuje upozorować obecność duchów w starym domu; później na posesję Lucy, wysługując się Pietrkiem, podrzuca bezpańskie psy, tworząc w ten sposób, bez wiedzy Amerykanki schronisko dla zwierząt. Następnie wójt wymyśla plotkę o założeniu przez Lucy hodowli kóz, jednak z pomocą Kusego, kobieta daje sobie radę z perfidną władzą. Lucy organizuje pogadankę o antykoncepcji i higienie, by "uświadomić" miejscowe kobiety. Zostaje porwana przez Hadziuka i Solejuka dla okupu. Gdy dowiadują się o tym żony porywaczy, natychmiast znajdują i uwalniają Amerykankę. Zostaje zatrudniona jako tłumaczka, kiedy z Unii Europejskiej przyjeżdża kontola. Na prośbę księdza proboszcza i Kusego "na niby" startuje w wyborach na Wójta, po to, aby zmusić wójta Pawła Kozioła do złożenia przysięgi w kościele o dotrzymanie programu wyborczego, który z resztą napisała sama Lucy. Kusy zakochuje się w niej z wzajemnością. To jednak nie będzie łatwa miłość... Seria 2 Lucy zostaje porzucona przez Kusego, który twierdzi, że nie mogą być razem, bo on na Lucy nie zasługuje. Dzięki Amerykance Solejukowa nabiera pewności siebie i zakłada firmę produkująca pierogi. Czytając historię Grundtviga, Wilska wpada na pomysł, by stworzyć w Wilkowyjach uniwersytet. Po wielu trudnościach, także związanych z remontem starej biblioteki, udaje się otworzyć uniwersytet, jednak wykłądy nie cieszą się popularnością wsród mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Lucy jest zrozpaczona. Z pomocą przychodzi jej ksiądz proboszcz, który głosi wiernym na kazaniu, że to grzech, kiedy ma się możliwość darmowej nauki, a nie korzysta się z niej. Kusy znajduje Amerykance bogatego lokatora, który ma jej pomóc w problemach finansowych, płacąc za "hotel" w dworku. Okazuje się że nie jest to osoba za którą się podaje, ale przestępca. Lucy ma pretensje do Kusego, że sprowadził jej pod dach kogoś takiego. Zbliżają się urodziny księdza i wójta - Lucy wpada na pomysł, żeby przy tej okazji doszło do pojednania obu braci. Po uroczystościach Lucy wraca do domu, gdzie czeka na nią Kusy i wyznaje jej miłość. Seria 3 Lucy musi uporać się z dużym problemem, jakim jest fakt, iż ksiądz nie toleruje jej nieformalnego związku z Kusym. Kiedy mieszkańcy stają w jej obronie, ksiądz stwierdza, że jest nieudolnym kapłanem i postanawia wyjechać na misję do Afryki. Lucy próbuje zrobić coś, co powstrzyma proboszcza przed tak dramatyczną decyzją. Razem z Kusym postanawia, że to oni opuszczą Wilkowyje, jednak tu z "pomocą" przychodzi im kuria, przysyłając księdzu nowego niepokornego wikariusza, który początkowo stwarza wiele problemów, zarówno księdzu Piotrowi, jak i parafianom. Po "przemianie" wikarego, Lucy zaczyna prowadzić z nim biuro pośrednictwa pracy. Później bierze odpowiedzialność za przygotowania do ślubu Michałowej i Stacha Japycza. Na końcu tej serii dowiadujemy się, że Lucy jest w ciąży... Seria 4 W tej serii Lucy jest już jako mamą malutkiej Dorotki i żoną Kusego, która musi uporać się z nadmierną opiekuńczością męża w stosunku do córeczki. Ksiądz nakłania Lucy, żeby startowała w wyborach na wójta jako kontrkandydat dla Pawła Kozioła, tym razem naprawdę. Pomysł ksiedza popiera też babka zielarka. Lucy, po przemyśleniu sytuacji, zgadza się kandydować. W międzyczasie Amerykanka organizuje nielegalną akcję, w której biorą udział wilkowyjskie dzieci. Polega ona na "oddaniu" śmieci ich właścicielowi, które zostawił w lesie. W ostatnim odcinku tej serii, Lucy zostaje wójtem i wymyśla karę za wszystko, co złego uczynił jej odchodzący wójt, Paweł Kozioł - na zastępcę wójta wybiera jego żonę, Halinę. Seria 5 Minęło 2 lata. Lucy urzęduje na stanowisku wójta. Ma mało czasu, aby zajmować się Dorotką. Do niej i Kusego przyjeżdża Kinga - córka siostry jego pierwszej żony. Mają z nią wile kłopotów. W 60. odcinku następuje przełom.thumb|siostrzenica Kusego - męża Lucythumb|275px|Lucy, Kusy i Dorotka Cytaty *'"Z miłości porzucił mnie. To kretyn."' - o Kusym *'"Mój mąż dla pieniędzy zostałby nawet Eskimosem." - '''do Jerego o swoim byłym mężu Luisie *'"A ty za to, że nie chcesz z bułką, będziesz nazywał Hot Dog się." - do Hod Doga (Hindusa) *"Powiem ci pies, rożne głupie rzeczy w życiu robiłam, ale takiej to nie."' *'"No to strasznie dużą szklaneczke musi mieć pan Kusy!"' *'"Ambulansa do pampersu nie trzeba!" '- do Kusego *'"To jak można jak nie można?" - do bywalców ławeczki *"Ty jesteś moim światełkiem w szambie." '-do Kusego *'"Ja nie mam ani koza, ani rogi, ani nic!" '- do Hadziukowej *"Nie rozumiem, jak pan może być taki młody i wykształcony, a już taka stara świnia." '''-''' '''do Dudy *"Cholery jasne! Ledwo ze mną zaczął kochać się, to mnie utajnił jak jakąś rakietę atomową." - o Kusym *"Jak facet chce coś głupiego zrobić to zawsze jakąś filozofię wymyśli! "'- w rozmowie z Wioletką i Kusym *'"Jestem z nim szczękliwa"'' -'' o Kusym *"Ja jestem z New York'a, a tam więcej mniejszości niż większości jest."' - ' w rozmowie z Klaudią ' *'"A ile chciałbyś mieć dzieciów?"'- do Kusego *'"Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobieta, to czekanie aż jej mężczyzna rozumu nabierze."' *'"W mojego Kusy strzelacie bydlaki?!" - do mafii *"''Tylko niech pan szybko jedzie, bo ten pies ma z tysiąc pchłów." -'''do Staśka *'"Jest Pan nieoceniony."' - o Kusym *'"Magic Country."' - o Wilkowyjach *'"To jakiś na wzór arabski harem, żeby dla mężczyzny tyć."' *'"Jednym strzałem dwie sprawy zastrzelone" '- do Hadziukowej i Klaudii *'"aa co ta kontrola była sorry, tyle tych kontrolów, że sama nie wiem która skąd"' *'"Piesa krew"' - na wieść o kandydowaniu ekswójta na radnego *'"Nie można go w kaftan zawinąć i do hospital zawieść? Pięć minut z nim pogadają, już go nie puszczą"''' - Gdy chciała się pozbyć Myćki z rady Ciekawostki * Lucy występuje we wszystkich odcinkach, podobnie jak Ksiądz, Wójt i Kusy. Zobacz też *Kusy *Dorotka *Kinga *Zielarka *Babcia Lucy *Dworek Lucy *Hot Dog Wilska Lucy